fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Mario: Kingdom Healer
Dr. Mario: Kingdom Healer is a 2.5D platformer starring Dr. Mario. It's developed with the assistance of Nightcap Devs. for the Nintendo Switch. Plot 'Opening' The cutscene starts with Dr. Mario juggling some Megavitamins. Nurse Toadstool then enters his office and informs him of all the patients that have arrived. Dr. Mario adjusts his uniform and exits the office to see all off his patients. The cutscene then timeskips back to Dr. Mario's office,Where Mario can be seen entering it. However,just a few seconds later a Nurse Toad barges into the room and says that more patients have arrived. Mario then hears a bunch groaning outside of his window. He looks out to see a bunch of Enemies slowly moving towards the hospital like Zombies. Dr. Mario clenches his first and barges out of his office to see a bunch of the Nurse Toads running away. Dr. Mario then pulls out two Megavitamins and runs in the opposite direction of the nurse toads. 'World 1 Completed' Upon defeating the Boss, they drop a special Mushroom. Dr. Mario grabs the mushroom and quickly heads back inside the Hospital while the remaining infected patients try to follow him. After a minute, he arrives back in his office and shuts the door. He turns around to see Nurse Toadstool standing behind him. She says that the Kingdom is currently infected by the Eerie Virus. This virus consists of small Boo-Like cells that possess whoever they come in contact with. She sees the Mushroom Dr. Mario is holding and grabs it. She mentions that the Mushroom is known as a "Medicine Mushroom" and that the spores have medical properties. Nurse Toadstool then uses some magic to levitate the Mushroom out of the office. The Mushroom explodes and the entire Hospital is covered in Green Spores. The Patients surrounding the hospital all start coughing while the Eerie Virus aura around them disappears. The spores then clear up while the Patients look around in confusion. Back in the Office,Nurse Toadstool mentions that if Dr.Mario can collect More Medicine Mushrooms,They can heal the entire Kingdom. Dr. Mario then nods and tells the Toads to prepare the ambulance. The Doctor then adjusts his gloves and exits the office,with Nurse Peach following him. 'World 2 Completed' Upon defeating the Boss, they drop another medicine mushroom. Dr. Mario picks up the Medicine Mushroom and hands it to Nurse Peach,who once again uses her Magic to levitate the Mushroom and spread the spores all over the forest. After healing everyone in the forest,A Toad runs towards Dr. Mario and stops to catch his breath. The Toad explains to the Doctor that everyone in the town has caught an illness that has caused their faces to turn green. Dr. Mario tightens his gloves and makes a dash towards the town with Nurse Peach following suit. Gameplay This game plays like most 2D Mario Platformers. Mario has most of his trademark abilities, like Wall Jumping, Triple Jumps and Spin Jumping. However, most of the enemies in this game will only take a small bit of knockback when you jump on them. In order to "Defeat" the enemies, you need to use Megavitamins to heal them. Each stage has a enemy tally that goes up each time you heal an enemy. The amount of enemies you heal will determine the Rank you get at the end of the stage. With this game being a 2.5D platformer, you can go into the foreground and background. Characters 'Playable' 'NPC' 'Enemies' Items & Objects 'Items' 'Vehicles' 'Costumes' Levels 'World 1: MK Hospital' ' 4.1.DMKH Level 1-1.png|MK Hospital 1 4.1.DMKH Level 1-2.png|MK Hospital 2 0.1.DMKH Level 1-3.png|MK Hospital 3 0.1.DMKH Level 1-4.png|MK Hospital 4 0.1.DMKH Level 1-5.png|'MK Hospital 5''' ' 'World 2: Toadwood Forest' ' 0.1.DMKH Level 2-1.png|'Toadwood Forest 1' 0.1.DMKH Level 2-2.png|'Toadwood Forest 2' 0.1.DMKH Level 2-3.png|'Toadwood Forest 3' 1.1.DMKH DMKH Level 2-4.png|'Toadwood Forest 4' 1.1.DMKH DMKH Level 2-5.png|'Toadwood Forest 5' ''' Gallery 0.1.Dr. Mario Kingdom Healer Logo.png|The Logo of the Game DMKH Eerie Virus Boo.png|Artwork of the Eerie Virus Cells. Category:Dr. Mario (series) Category:Dr. Mario Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Mario Games Category:Nightcap Devs. Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games